A feature of this type of remotely controlled locking device is the ability to overcome the application of a pre-release load by the user. Frequently, the user applies some force to the gate or door before the release mechanism receives an unlock signal. The application of the pre-release load can prevent the unlocking from taking place, thereby introducing unreliability in the system. In contrast, the device described herein is capable of releasing the gate or door with a pre-release load applied.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a rugged locking device wherein the mechanical elements contained in a source housing operate to permit access under pre-release load conditions. The locking of the device occurs when the door latch enters the housing and engages a mating keeper that is mechanically secured therein by structural elements that are not accessible to those attempting to defeat the locking device.